ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill 'is the evolved form of Big Chill. 'Appearance Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien than Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill's wings and antennae have a flame design. He also has a mask-like flame tuft on his face. He can make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak like Big Chill can, which looks no different from Big Chill's cloak, except for being red. His voice is more gravelly then Big Chill's, having a deeper tone behind it. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Big Chill can become intangible, manipulate ice, fly and breathe ice like Big Chill, but can create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns" that Big Chill can't. Dwayne describes these flames as a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. He can breathe or shoot flames from his hands that turns into blue ice when they hit a target. By inhaling deeply, he can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in it's path. Ultimate Big Chill is a much faster flyer than Big Chill. Like Big Chill, he can survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep oceans and the vacuum of space. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Big Chill first appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, Ultimate Big Chill defeated Vulkanus. *In Escape From Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill battled Galapagus. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some fans. *In Deep, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some Piscciss Volanns. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Big Chill battled King Viktor. *In Greetings From Techadon, Ultimate Big Chill battled a grey Techadon. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle, Ultimate Big Chill battled some The Flame Keeper's Circle soldiers. 'Appearances' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first appearance) *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''The Flame Keeper's Circle'' 'Trivia' *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate alien Ben has used more than once, the 2nd being Ultimate Humungousaur, the 3rd being Ultimate Swampfire, the 4th being Ultimate Spidermonkey, 5th being Ultimate Cannonbolt and 6th being Ultimate Echo Echo. *Ultimate Big Chill is the 3rd ultimate alien Ben has turned into. *In Ultimate Aggregor, when reverting to Big Chill, his red cloak just faded to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Big Chill never folds his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is a playable character in TKO. His special moves are ice flames and freezing fire cloud and his super move is frost inferno. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the 2nd most similar ultimate form from his original form, 1st being Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Currently, Ultimate Big Chill is Ben's most powerful ice alien. *Ultimate Big Chill appears briefly in a CN Action Pack Comic, when he was trying to track down Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer, who have kidnapped Julie, but loses their car in a bunch of traffic. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the two alien forms to appear in the comic, the other being Armodrillo. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate to have a Nano in Fusion Fall. *Ultimate Big Chill is the fifth Ultimate Form to be defeated. He was beaten by King Viktor in Viktor: The Spoils. *Ultimate Big Chill is the Alien of the Month in July. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the suits in Project Exonaut. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Friagem Supremo/ Chill Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Frostus *'Spanish(Latin America): '''Frio Supremo / Supreme Chill *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Gélido *'''Polish: Ostateczny Ziąb / Ultimate Chill *'Romanian:' Viforul X *'Swedish: '''Ultimata Frosten *'Dutch:' Ultieme Big Chill *'Turkish:' Ultimate Büyük Korku *German: Ultimativer Froster (ultimativ/ultimate and Froster, freezer) 'See Also''' *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Villains